Mighty Orbots’ Christmas
by Draka Dracula
Summary: The Mighty Orbots Christmas Episode. Rob, Dia, and the Orbots arrive to help a colony through a snowstorm. When Rob is injured, it traps the team on the planet for Christmas. Oneshot


Mighty Orbots in:

Mighty Orbots' Christmas

By: Jo Ann

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mighty Orbots Christmas Episode. Rob, Dia, and the Orbots arrive to help a colony through a snowstorm. When Rob is injured, it traps the team on the planet for Christmas. This does not take place in my Shadow Mirror Saga. However, Dia knows Rob is the Orbots' Commander. (I just think she deserves to know.)

Disclaimer: _Mighty Orbots_ and its characters and places belongs to TMS Entertainment. I'm not making any money off of this. It is just a fanfiction. Lori Engles and Teena belong to me.

0-0-0

Rob sighed as he sat up in his cot. He looked around the shelter, watching as people went about settling in for the long stay during the huge snowstorm.

The Orbots and their leader –along with Rob's lady love, Dia—had answered a call for help from a colony on Alpha Five. As soon as they arrived, the Orbots went into action.

It was while supervising the rescue of a group of refugees that Rob stepped on a patch of ice hidden beneath a few inches of snow on the sidewalk leading to the shelter. Before he could react, the Orbots' Commander was flat on his back and in pain from what would be revealed as a sprained ankle.

Now, he sat in his cot, propped up by pillows, with a blanket covering his legs. His injured foot was propped up on another pillow, encased in a foot-shaped device designed to heal injures to the feet. Weeks of healing would take only a few days.

Besides Dia and the Orbots, Rob had many visitors, adults and children alike, all wishing him a speedy recovery. The young hero was well-loved in the galaxy, not only for his bravery and heroics, but for his kind and compassionate heart.

The children seemed glum for some reason. It was not until a little girl came to visit him that Rob discovered why.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile. She smiled back shyly, her thumb barely in her mouth. "Come to see me?" he asked. She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Teena," she said, still shy, removing her thumb from her mouth just long enough to answer. Then, back in her mouth it went.

"Why does everyone look so sad?" he asked her.

"No Chrismas." Her short reply was sad.

"'No Christmas'?" She nodded. "That's right," he mused aloud. "Christmas will be here soon, and we'll still be snowed in. Hmmm…maybe we can fix that…"

0-0-0

"You want to do _what_, Commander?" Lori Engles asked in disbelief. She stared at him quizzingly.

"I want to bring Christmas to the shelter," he replied. "I know we can't have presents, but we could have a tree, the decorations, and even Christmas dinner."

"There's no _room_ for a tree, Commander," Lori protested. "We need all the spare space we have for the refugees."

"You don't need to use the bare walls, do you?" he countered.

"Well, no, but…" She wondered what the Orbots' Commander had in mind.

"Do you have any art or craft supplies? Paper, glue, scissors, tape, glitter, crayons, markers, paints, string, etc.?"

"Yes."

"Good!" he grinned. Get them together on the table over there, near that bare wall. We'll need all you can find, especially plenty of green paper. While you do that, I'll get the kids together." He grabbed the crutches left for him to use when he needed to walk around and got out of the cot. He hobbled toward the table. When he got there, he whispered something to a couple of older children, who smiled and nodded, and then went off to fulfill whatever request the Orbots' Commander had.

_What in the galaxy is he up to? _Lori thought.

0-0-0

A few hours later, there was a huge fir tree made of green and brown construction paper attached to the wall. Rob and the children were sitting at the table, making ornaments with the art supplies Lori provided. The children were talking with the Orbots' Commander, giggling at funny things he or they would say, and overall seemed very relaxed around the young hero. Rob would laugh along with them.

This was how the Orbots and Dia –who had taken over temporary command while Rob was injured—found them.

"Having fun, Commander?" Dia asked, amused at the little holiday grouping.

"Oh…hi, Dia," Rob smiled as he turned to see who has spoken. His crutches were underneath the table, ready for when he needed them. His uniform sparkled with a light dusting of glitter, and there were tiny paint handprints decorating both helmet and uniform. Oh-No was not pleased.

"Oh, no!" the little girl Orbot exclaimed. "Your uniform is a mess!"

"My uniform can be cleaned, Oh-No," he replied. "By-the-way, don't you have some Christmas recipes in your database?"

"Yes, but…" she began.

"Good. I want you to talk to the cooks. See if you can get a Christmas dinner together. Meanwhile, Dia and the other Orbots can help us with the 'tree'."

"Okay…" Oh-No shrugged. She went off to the kitchens as the others settled in to make ornaments.

0-0-0

"Everything looks great, Commander!" Lori smiled as she looked around the room. The 'Christmas tree' glittered with the handmade decorations created by Rob, Dia, the Orbots, and the children. Around the walls were more ornaments, and strings of garlands made from paper.

In the cafeteria-style food line, people were getting turkey, ham, stuffing, and all kinds of Christmas foods. Oh-No's database had contained abundant recipes for Christmas dinner, and the little robot had worked well with the cooks to bring the feast to the refugees.

"Thanks," Rob smiled, blushing modestly. "The morale has picked up considerably. We _needed _a little Christmas. Just because we can't pass out presents, it doesn't mean we should forget the holidays."

"That's true," Dia agreed. "Everyone will be able to go back home in a few days, but a little celebration picks up everyone's spirits."

"Let's join in the feast," Rob suggested. The three humans got in line for their food. Soon, they were sitting at a table, eating and talking, even as the snow continued to fall outside. Later, they would sing Christmas carols, with Rob's voice sounding clearest of all.

0-0-0

The snow would clear in a few days. In that time, Rob's foot would be completely healed, and everyone would return home. Rob, Dia, and the Orbots said their farewells, then blasted off for Earth. Christmas was celebrated late in the week, but was just as festive, and just as happy as it would have been had it been celebrated on time.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------

MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE:D

Sorry if this was rushed. I wanted to get it done and up before Christmas.

Test line: - !#$&()+[\


End file.
